


I Will Turn Your Life to Gold

by quackingfish



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quackingfish/pseuds/quackingfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Blake didn’t realize she had a thing for blondes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Turn Your Life to Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Gold off the RWBY soundtrack  
> Written for the RT Secret Santa for [brattyloser](http://brattyloser.tumblr.com/) (Summary is the prompt from their wishlist)

Blake tried to hide her smile in her book, eyes flicking to watch as Yang laughed at Sun, swatting at his head and grumbling when he easily avoided her, leaping out to one side.

“Hey Blake- Monkeyboy’s got a lame gift for you,”

“Aw, screw you Yang- it’s totally not lame-“

“He’s got a point, it can’t be as bad as the catnip,” Blake grinned, her ears twitching happily as she gently slid her book off to one side, looking the pair up and down with a smirk.

“That was _one_ time, okay? And besides, it got me some, uh, catdick? Wait, no-“ Yang frowned, chewing on her lip for a moment.

“Pussy. The word you’re looking for is pussy,” Sun shoved at Yang’s shoulder before sliding to sit next to Blake on the windowsill, shuffling in until he was pressed tight against her right side. “But uh- look, it’s a cake shaped like a flower, figured you could pretend it was belladonna,”

She let out a stupid giggle, turning to press a kiss to Sun’s cheek and grabbing the hand that wasn’t offering the delicate treat, Yang sinking down on her other side and looping their fingers together in turn.

“There, you have no free hands, got no choice but to let Sun feed it to you,”

“Because that’s not an obvious plot,”

“Shh, it’s not obvious at all, just part of my natural charm,” Sun grinned lazily, waving the cake at her until she rolled her eyes and bent her head to take a bite, careful to catch his fingers. He hummed happily when she nipped at his hand, curling in closer to Blake and nudging her book out of the way.

“You,” Yang smiled, bending to kiss at her shoulder, “are seriously adorable,”

“Adorable?” Blake raised their joined hands to guide Yang upwards into a quick kiss, using it as a way to distract them from the tiny blush she knew was spreading across her face.

“Seriously, you’re _almost_ as attractive as me,” Sun laughed to himself, nudging the cake against her face to try and reclaim her attention, more insistently when Yang deepened the kiss, leaning forwards into Blake and not letting her pull away. “Seriously Yang, stop hogging, I want a turn,”

Blake had to hold back a squeak when Yang nipped at her lip before breaking the kiss, gesturing at Sun. “All yours- except for my half, you know how it is,”

“Oh, I do,” Sun flashed back, tail flicking behind them as he guided the rest of the flower cake into her open mouth, and there was no way Blake could hide the redness in her face now, toes curling in her boots happily. “How’s it taste?”

“Uh- good. Good, yes! Definitely sweet,” She stumbled over her words, aware that she sounded dumb but not really able to do much about it, other than bury her face in the crook of Sun’s neck. Apparently she had a weakness for snarky blondes, not like it was a bad thing, but…

“Want to sit in my lap, Blake? If we work hard, I bet we could replace Ruby with you, you’ll be that red,”

“I’d rather not be your sister, if you don’t mind,” Blake bit her lip, wriggling around so she was sandwiched between the two in a much more comfortable way.

“ _Well_ then, I can think of a lot of things for you to be- sexy nurse Belladonna? No, you’d go by your first name, not that high and mighty,”

“She makes _me_ feel high and mighty,”

“Oh, me too, but I think that’s not the point,”

“The point is that you two suck, oh my gosh,” Blake bit her lip, pulling at Sun’s hand as she tried to cover her face before giving up and tipping her head back, hiding a smile.

“We suck _really_ well, if you catch my drift,” Sun grinned, pulling on her hair to drag her into a soft kiss, fingers trailing up to nudge at her ears, Yang squeezing her hand and kissing her jaw and oh _god_ Blake was going to die, seriously.


End file.
